I Don't Love Him
by littlehan-solo22
Summary: When Rachel Han joins the Five-0 team, she's unwillingly paired up with Chin Ho Kelly. The two make it clear on their first meeting that they hate each other, and want nothing to do with each other. But, one day, something changes everything, and soon, they can't be partners with anyone else.
1. Chapter 1

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and rady 2 write! uhh... don't really know why i'm doin this, but the main reason is becuz my friend dared me 2 (she always dares me 2 make stories) so here i am startin a new story :P u don't have 2 like this i'm just doin it 4 my friend :P but lets see how this goes **

Chapter 1

I think everything went wrong the moment I joined this _team._

The second a man named Steve asked me to join this thing called Five-0, a super special and amazing police force that apparently has access to everything.

And I mean _everything._

But most importantly, it all went wrong the moment I got paired up with this guy named Chin.

What kind of a name is Chin?

...Wait a minute, I'm getting completely off-track, am I?

Well, whatever. Let me summarize it for you: I helped a man named Steve McGarret catch a notorious killer, and he asks me to consider a job with this thing called the Five-0.

The only thing that ran through my mind was: _How does he know that I don't have a job?_

Ugh. Weird. But I was desperate, and here I am, waiting for Steve, while a person, Kono, I think her name was, is sitting across from me, making polite conversation.

"So, you're here to get a job?" she asks, watching me closely, probably so I don't break the expensive coffee table.

"Honestly, I don't really know," I decide to reply. "He just asked me to come here. Also, I'm a little bit desperate at the moment."

She tilts her head. "What do you mean, you're 'desperate'?"

I take a long breath. "Well, I don't really have a job, so I'm a little short on money."

"Oh..." She nods understandingly. Despite her weird looks, I actually like her.

"Hey, Rachel," someone says behind me, and I turn around to see the man Steve behind me, sipping from a coffee mug. "Thanks for stopping by."

Kono stands up, nods at me, then gives a weird glance at Steve. She then whispers to me, "Don't get caught up with his antics until you're in." And with that, she walks off.

_Okay..._

Steve laughs. "Sorry about that. Kono's a little weird sometimes, but that just means she likes you." He sits down heavily in Kono's spot. "Anyway, you're probably wondering why I called you here. The thing is, we actually need an assistant. And since that day, with your skills and way of thinking..." He pauses, then looks at me straight in the eye. " Well, I was thinking if you were interested."

I sigh. "I'm thinking that this job could get me killed." I look at him. "N."ow, I'm just going on a hunch, here. But let me ask you this: is this dangerous?"

He nods. "Yeah. Very."

"Gory?"

"A little too much, personally, but yes."

"...Violent?"

He nods. "Look, if you don't want this, I understand-"

"I'm in."

He stares at me. Part of his expression looks shocked, the other part looking amazed. "Girls don't usually do this kind of stuff. You sure you're okay with this?"

I grin, maybe a little too evilly. "You have no idea of the things I like, dude."

He blinks, once, twice, three times. Then, slowly, he smiles. "Perfect. You're in. Hey, Chin?!"

"What?"

Hmm... It's a guy.

"Come here, dude. I need you to do something."

And, almost on cue, a tall, Asian dude steps into view, most likely coming from the opposite room. He nods at me, then turns to Steve. "What is it?"

"We got ourselves a new recruit. I'm gonna need you to teach her the skills."

The dude, Chin, looks at me with a weird glance. "No offense, but why do I have to do this? Shouldn't somebody else do this, maybe Kono?"

Steve laughs. "Yeah, well, she's not here right now, and the newbie-" At this point, he slaps me in the back, "should get to see some new faces. I already have Danno, so she can't be my partner. That just leaves you, man."

Chin scowls, and grumbles under his breath, but he doesn't say anything else out loud. Steve smiles at me, and pats my head. "Don't worry; Chin's a cool guy. He'll show you the ropes, so listen to him well." And with that, he exits, almost magestically.

I turn to Chin, who's still scowling at the ground. "So... What should I do?"

He glares at me. "...Shut up." With those great words of wisdom, he, too, exits the room, leaving me all alone. Great.

But just as I start to pull my hoodie off (hey, I was _dying_ in there), he returns, yanking me to my feet.

"Hurry up, newbie, let's go," he says coldly, dragging me towards the door. Jeez, at this rate, he'll tear up my t- shirt.

"Uh, what's going on?" I decide to ask; my curiosity is dying to know.

"..."

Jeez, he's so cold towards me.

"Hello? Where are we going?" I wave my hand in front of his face, hoping he'll get the message.

He doesn't, but he does snatch my hand. Eh, close enough.

"...New case. Bad murder. Let's go."

Whoa. My first day here, and already a murder?

I start to follow him, but, all of a sudden, he whips around so rapidly that I almost smack into him.

"Listen up, _newbie,_" Chin hisses. "Whatever you do, don't get in my way. Don't get in the team's way, or I will end you. _Got that?_"

God, he's so mean. But I'm not willing to lose my new job, so I just decide to keep my mouth shut and nod. His brown eyes narrow, and he turns swiftly and stalks out the front door.

God... What is it with him?

Well, whatever. I know one thing for sure: I don't like him.

At all.

**hmm... Not exactly my best piece of work but I'll let u guys decide **

**so I hope u enjoyed this chpt and let me know if u guys want more! thx 4 reading **

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**my bunny**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! so I'm sitting in my house bored it's spring break. any suggestions guys?**

**The Shadow Next To You: well thx! and as 4 the backstory... i guess? i haven't watched the whole show (sorry) so i don't really know the characters backstories (except that steve's a SEAL) but i think that malia's dead during this**

**umm... don't really know how this is gonna turn out so... lets go!**

Po'o (Head)

"Umm... something smells weird."

Chin rolls his eyes. "Yeah. The smell of rot, death, and blood. And by the looks of this..." We stare at the large bloodstains scattered around the carpet, the walls, and on the ceiling, as well as the body. Chin doesn't finish his sentence.

"So, newbie," he says stiffly, looking around the room. "What do you see?"

"..." Why is he asking me to analyze stuff right now? I don't even know the first thing about studying a crime scene! But, he's staring at me, almost like a challenge. So, hey, why not?

I take a step further into the room. "Well, lots of blood, obviously. By the stains, it was a hell of a struggle. Imprints on the floor..." I kneel down on one knee and measure it with my hands. "It's about 7 feet, and they're work boots with... a steel toe cap? Most likely a man. And a really tall one at that. A woman wouldn't be caught dead in one... unless it's me." I laugh quietly, but Chin doesn't seem to appreciate my humor; he smacks me in the head.

"Focus," he mutters sharply. "Anything else?"

"Well, there's the body itself... which is missing it's head."

"What do you think is the murder weapon?"

I kneel next to the body and study the wound, doing my best not to breathe through my nose. Thank God I'm not a squeamish person. "It's too clean to be a kitchen knife. Maybe an axe?"

Chin folds his arms. "And why would someone take off his head?"

"Because..." I rack my brain, trying to access all the knowledge I possess, "...they don't want us to recognize the body?"

He nods curtly. "Exactly. But that didn't exactly work, because...?"

I scan around the room. Something tells me that he's trying to give me a clue, but I don't know what. Then...

"...Because there's a camera on the corner of that wall." I point towards the south wall with the small air conditioner. "A really well-hidden camera, at that." I walk towards the air conditioner, careful to avoid the bloodstains on the floor, and unhook the grille. "The camera was at an angle. That means..." Using my hands, I step back and try to visualize the camera's vision. "...it should've recorded the whole scene. And that means we'll need to get it-" I turn around to see Steve, Kono, and the blond man Danny standing next to Chin. All of them are smirking, but Steve looks somewhat impressed.

"...Hacked," I murmur under my breath. "You mean you guys saw that?"

Steve shrugs. "Yeah, I guess. But wow. Pretty impressive, provided this is your first case." He turns to Kono, who shows me a small card. "And we already studied the camera. You're right; it's a man. And it was an axe."

Danny chuckles. "Great. So we're dealing with the Headless Horseman."

Steve sighs. "In a way. Except there's no horse, and he's not a horseman." He turns and starts outside. I'm gonna check the garage. Kono, go through the office. See if we can find anything that belongs to the victim. Danno-"

"I _really _wish you would stop calling me that."

Steve ignores the interruption. "You go through the kitchen and the bedrooms. Find anything that'll help us get further with this. Chin and Rachel, keep looking for evidence here."

"Yes, Boss!" everyone says, and we go to work. Chin scowls, but he kneels next to the body and starts muttering something.

I look up. Something on the ceiling's been bothering me. Why would there be blood on there? There shouldn't be any...

Grabbing the nearest tall object (a hiking stick), I walk up to a small red blotch on the top, and start poking at the plaster.

Behind me, the muttering stops. "_What _are you doing?"

I stop and turn my head. Chin is giving me an incredibly weird look. "I'm poking plaster. Why?"

He shakes his head. "Why are you poking plaster? Please, let me in on some your stupidity."

God, he _really _pisses me off. "I'm not stupid, for your information. But there's blood that shouldn't be there. In any way, aren't you curious? Also..." I stare up at the ceiling again. "It kinda seems as if... something is _making _it stain." And with that, I return to poking plaster.

Chin sighs. "Rachel. There's no attic, if that's what you're thinking."

"I'm not talking about an attic, Chin. I'm talking about something... else..."

BAM!

The stick finally pokes through, and through the thick plaster dust, I see something fall near my feet. It lands with a sick _squish. _And when I look down, I almost lose my breakfast. "Uhh... Chin?" I gag. "You... might want to see this..."

"Ugghh," I hear him say, but soon, he appears next to me, staring down at my feet. His face twists, and he looks away. "Oh, God. What the hell..." He takes out his phone and calls somebody. "Hey, Boss," he says. Boss... maybe Steve? "Yeah... We go something. You need to check it out. Yeah. Right now. Okay." He hangs up.

I blink. "This is disgusting."

Chin sighs again. "Well, you get used to it." And as Steve enters the room, he says, "Welcome to the team."

**...dunno what 2 say... but yea let me know if this is good or not ok i gotta go thx 4 reading hope u guys liked it and see ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**heyo people! this is littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! uhh... dunno how I'm gonna do this yet here I am on chpt 3 how shocking**

**The Shadow Next To You: decided 2 review again huh? haha well thx 4 that! :)) and he will... maybe ;) ok so about malia I decided 2 bring her back 2 life but only 4 a little while she'll die again soon **

Po'o (Part 2)

"Alright, Kono. What you got for us?" Steve calls out, hands resting on the computer table thing.

Kono appears from the doorway, holding a flash drive. "The vic's name is Michael Grant. He's 48, and he runs the local gun shop. Pretty tough guy; I don't get how he could've got his head chopped off."

I shrug. "Dunno. Maybe he got involved in something he wasn't supposed to?"

Steve sighs. "Maybe. But in the meantime, how about Max? Has he found something yet?"

Max? Who the heck is Max?

Chin leans over to me and whispers in my ear, "Max Bergman. He does autopsies and stuff like that for us."

Oh. Max Bergman.

At this point, Danno appears, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Yup. Turns out, he found some prints on the body. Belong to some guy named Nate Ucello. And this guy's got some history. Lots of kidnapping, 5 cases of first-degree murder, and several accounts of rape. And- guess what- he's known as the Headless Horseman himself."

Steve sighs. "Perfect. Where is he?"

"Lives in 310 Macadamia Street." Danny pauses, scratching the back of his neck. "There's something you guys need to know."

Chin tilts his head. "What is it?"

Danny takes in a deep breath. "Nate Ucello was found off the coast of Makalawena Beach... Nate's dead."

[...]

"Oh, wonderful," I grumble, shoving my hands into my pockets, staring out the window. "My first case, and we already lost our lead."

Chin chuckles from the computer desk thing. He seems to be studying the video footage from the security camera. "Didn't know you were so serious about this. I mean, it's just your first case!"

I glare at him, "What? Are you saying that I can't be serious on my first day?"

He sighs, still smiling. "No, no. That's not what I meant." He's about to say more when a phone rings. He picks it up and answers, "Did you find anything?"

He listens, then says, "Alright. Got it. Call you back when I find something." He closes the phone, and brings up a picture.

"What is it?" I say, walking up to the desk and standing over it. "What did they say?"

"Something about the boots,"he mutters under his breath. Then he turns to me. "Hey, I'm gonna go to Nate's crime scene. Stay here, try to find where the boots came from, and call me if you get anything. Oh yeah, here's my number." He grabs my phone and inserts a number, then hands it back to me. "Alright, see ya." And with that, he's out.

Wonderful. Leave it to the rookie.

"You understand that I'm just a rookie, right?" I call out. No response. Instead, I hear the faint rumble of a motorcycle. Ah, great.

I zoom in the picture on the computer. Thankfully, Kono had taught me how to use the machine before she and the team left for Nate.

Tapping the picture of the boots, I try to find a match in any boot companies in Hawaii. One match: Holden's Boot Co. From the info on the database, it seems that a guy named Oscar Holden's the boss.

Hmm... Maybe one of our victims works for him?

I access the employee roster, and try to look for familiar names. None in the current one, so I look through the old ones from previous years. And I find a name: Michael Grant.

"Oh, snap," I mutter, and I call the new number on my phone. A few rings later, Chin picks up.

"What is it?"

"I found where the boots came from. Holden's Boot Co. Oscar Holden's the boss. But that's not the interesting thing." I pause for extra effect. "Our vic Michael Grant used to be an employee there."

"Huh. Interesting. Alright, I'll tell Boss." I hear broken-out voices of Chin and Steve, then after a quick discussion, his voice returns.

"Okay, Rachel. Looks like it's you and me."

"Wait. _We're_ doing this?" Oh, shoot. The thought of being alone with the guy who hates me is not appealing to me.

"Yup. Steve and Danno are gonna talk to Max about the body again. Kono's getting the axe analyzed-"

"Wait a minute," I interrupt. "You guys found the axe?"

"_Yes,_ we found the axe," he says, clearly getting annoyed. "Old dead Nate here was holding it. Now, are there any more questions?"

"Nope," I reply, trying not to anger him. "Not a prob. I'll meet you there."

And with that, I hang up the phone.

**uhhhhmmmmm... how's this? let me know if this is good 4 u guys sorry about not updating earlier I just get lazy... I mean REALLY lazy so yah I update whenever I don't feel tired or stressed from school and stuff plz be patient w/ me**

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**my bunny**


	4. Chapter 4

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! i feel lazy today. anybody else feel the same?**

**The Shadow Next To You: hi again :) and yea the killer should come up soon. maybe in this chpt maybe the next and here is the next chpt... if ur still reading of course XD**

Po'o (Part 3)

"Chin?" I say to him on the phone. "Did I tell you where the place is, actually?"

"...No, you didn't," he replies in a cold tone. "Lucky for me, I found it on the internet. And guess what, I see you right now."

I look at the entrance gate, and Chin enters and parks with all his motorcycle glory. He walks up to me, taking off his sunglasses, revealing a glare as sharp as daggers.

"Ehh..." I mumble, scratching the back of my neck. "Sorry."

He sighs, running a hand through his hair, before gesturing for me to follow him. We enter the building and walk up to the front desk.

"Hi," Chin says in a pleasant voice. "We're here to meet the boss, Oscar Holden? Think he's got time?"

"I'm sorry," the receptionist replies in a not-so-apologetic tone. "He's busy right now. He has no time for visitors."

Hmm... I don't like her.

"Oh, I'll think he'll make some time for us." He flips out his badge and shows it to her. "Five-O. We got some questions for your boss. Now we're gonna see him, or I can have you arrested for trying to prevent an officer from doing his job." His voice is no longer pleasant, only hard steel.

The woman pales slightly, then presses some buttons on a phone and puts it to her ear. "Boss, it's the Five-0... Yes... I know you're busy, but they say it's urgent... Yes, I know... Yes, immediately... Yes, sir. I understand." She puts the phone down and points to the elevator. "Mr. Holden will be in his office. Top floor."

Chin nods. "Thanks." And with that, he stalks toward the elevator, leaving me to follow like a dog.

"Okay, what was that about?" I mutter, watching the numbers dial down.

"Intimidation techniques," he replies in a cheerful-er tone, tapping his foot lightly against the marble floor. "Oh yeah, you're new, huh?" He chuckles. "Looks like you got a lot to learn."

_Ding~ _The elevator doors open, and we step inside without hesitation.

[One Horrible Elevator Song Later...]

We step off the platform and walk toward the huge double doors at the end of the hall, with me still trying to shake the horrible elevator Muzak out of my head.

"Dammit," I hiss, shaking my head this way and that. "They _really _need to make some better elevator music."

Chin laughs. "No kidding. You ready?"

Sighing, I shrug my shoulders. "Sure. Let's get this over with."

And with that, we enter the room, hardly bothering with knocking because, you know, we're police officers. We can enter rooms without knocking because we're awesome like that.

Oscar Holden sits on a plush rolling chair, talking to someone on the phone. I take a look around the office. Pretty clean, nice and organized. Not bad.

Chin clears his throat. Mr. Holden quickly mutters a goodbye into the phone and hangs up. He interlaces his fingers together and smiles. "Ah, the Five-0 Task Force. I apologize for my phone conversation; it was an urgent matter of business. Now, how may I help you?"

Chin looks at me, clearly waiting for my response. _Ugh. _Why does the _rookie _have to do this?

"Um, Mr. Holden," I begin. "One of your former employees was killed. Michael Grant." I take out a picture of the vic and show it to him. "We need to know if there was anything... suspicious about him during his time here. Was there anything he was involved in? Different than other employees?"

Mr. Holden chews on his lip for a few seconds. "Yes... I remember Mr. Grant. He was a good worker. Followed rules, made sure the boots were made according to protocol. A good man doing his job." He looks up at us. "You said he was... killed?"

Chin nods. "Yeah. Head got chopped off. By any chance, do you know a man named Nate Ucello?"

Mr. Holden flinches slightly before nodding. "Yes. He was my cousin. Why?"

I suck in a deep breath. "Mr. Holden, Nate Ucello was found dead off the coast of Makalawena Beach. His fingerprints were on the axe that killed Michael Grant."

His eyes widen, and he slouches a bit in his chair, slowly losing the identity of "Professional Boss". "...I see. I'll have my assistant look up any past records of Michael Grant. I'll also send some profiles on Nate."

"Mr. Holden," I say, doing my best to stay calm for the poor guy. "If you don't mind me asking, did the two know each other in any way?"

"No, I don't think so." He looks downward, and places his head in his hands. "Please excuse me. I need a moment."

Chin nods. "Sure thing." He motions toward the door, and we step outside, closing the door behind us.

"Well..." I start, flicking the inside of my arm. "That was _very _informational. What do you think's going on here?"

He shrugs, and as we board the elevator, he runs a hand through his hair, letting out a huge sigh. "Honestly, this doesn't make sense. Hopefully, that info he'll give us will give us a clue." He turns to me. "What do you think's going on here?"

I shrug. "Something's not right. I don't think that he's lying to us, but something just doesn't fit right with me."

The elevator makes a pleasant _ding, _and we step out. The second our feet touch the ground, people immediately start screaming, pointing outside with horrified expressions. Chin and I glance at each other, the same thought running though our heads: _Something's wrong. _

We run outside the elevator, and I ask a woman next to me about what's happening. She says with a trembling voice, "Someone fell. He landed right out near the doors."

I thank her, and run towards Chin. "Chin!" I call. "They said that-"

"Someone fell," Chin finishes my sentence. His face looks grave, and he turns to me. "And look who decided to fall 15 stories to his death."

He points to the body, and my knees threaten to buckle. Taking a deep breath, I look away.

Oscar Holden lays on the sidewalk, a pool of blood slowly spreading around his body. Dead.

**ok definitely the next chpt I'll wrap this story shut and get started on the next case sorry about making it so long I just couldn't help it ;) but I'll try to make it faster ok see u guys next time!**

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**my bunny**


	5. Chapter 5

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! sorry I just got lazy again also I had 2 deal w/ some crazy stuff in my life so yea **

**SweetKittyCat: thx 4 enjoying and here is the next chpt :)**

**The Shadow Next To You: haha thx 4 enjoying nice 2 know ur still reading and here is the next chpt I'm finishing up the po'o section here**

**alright guys I'll finish this and we'll move on I promise :)**

**oh yea btw this might suck. if u no like bad chpts then skip and do not read take my word for it**

Po'o (Part 4)

"Well, this sucks," I groan, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Please don't do that," Chin calls from the computer table. "It makes you look old."

"Shut up," I reply, and I walk up next to him and lean over his shoulder. The body of Oscar Holden is on the screen, and I have to force myself to keep looking.

"Did we find any clues?" I ask.

He nods, zooming out of the image. "Max studied the body. He said that he found something 'interesting.' See here?" He zooms onto the chest area. "There were lacerations that weren't caused by the broken glass. Also..." He moves up to the neck. "See the bruises? Someone choked him. By the size and shape, someone with thick fingers did it. Most likely a guy."

"Yeah, okay..." I say, starting to pace the floor. "But there's something else, too." I walk back to the table, adjust the screen to the floor, and point out the faint impressions. "These look like high heel impressions. Really... _high... _high heels." I barely manage to hold in my shudder of disgust.

Chin tilts his head. "So, you're saying that a woman was there with the murderer of Oscar Holden?"

"Yup," I reply, and I close my eyes to think.

_Let's see... Due to all the equipment in the workshops, workers are required to wear work boots, all the time. Including the women. The only people who are allowed to wear those kinds of shoes without getting hurt are..._

...An idea starts to form in my head.

"Chin, I'm going back to the crime scene," I announce, heading straight for the door. He follows with a confused expression.

"Why? Do you think you have a lead?" he asks.

I nod. "I've got an idea."

[...]

I walk to a passing-by worker and stop her. "Excuse me," I start, "but do you know if workers can wear high heels here?"

The worker shakes her head. "Nope. Workers can only wear boots. Safety protocols. The only one who actually wears them is Ms. Oakley."

My eyebrow slightly creeps upward. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's the receptionist." She points toward the front desk, where the same receptionist is furiously typing away at a computer. "And I'm sorry, but I really need to go home."

"Oh, yeah. Of course; thank you." The woman leaves, and Chin jogs up to me.

"Hey," he breathes. "What happened?"

"My hunch was right," I reply, gesturing with my head towards the receptionist. "Ms. Oakley. The receptionist is the only one allowed to wear heels. Any other person has to wear boots. Work protocol."

He nods, but a frown starts to form. "But how do you know that it'll be her? We need evidence."

"If her heels match the imprints on the floor, then that's all the evidence we'll need. For now." I walk up to the same receptionist and tap the marble. "Excuse me. You got a minute?-"

I barely finish the question when she abruptly stands up and bolts for the door. I yell something obscene, and start chasing her when Chin intercepts her, grabbing her and pinning her to the floor in one swift motion.

"Rachel, check her shoes," Chin says. "But honestly, her running away from you tells me enough."

I nod, and pry off her shoes. "10 inch stilettos? Seriously?" I mutter under my breath, and I look at the bottom. Metal-tipped. Similar to the imprints on the floor in the photo. "Chin," I say. "Let's get her to the base. Make a phone call with Steve, while you're at it."

[...]

Vanessa Oakley hasn't spoken a word. All she said is that she wanted her lawyer. Everyone (except Danny; he had to go pick up someone named Grace) had tried their hand at interrogating her. No luck.

"This is impossible!" I groan, thumping my head against the wall. "She had to have had someone with her! And where's the freakin' evidence that Holden promised us?!"

Chin sighs, sipping his coffee. "It should be here in-"

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

I flinch, and we both head to the table. Steve is still trying to crack the impenetrable woman open. Chin presses a button, and immediately, files start popping up.

As we go through it, I let out a huge sigh. "All this info, and they don't even send us camera feed?"

"They did," he replies without looking at me. "We just need to find where it is."

After a few minutes of searching and digging through files, I nearly scream. Chin smacks me on the head.

"Stop being loud!" he hisses. I ignore him, and point out the strange file I've been looking at for quite some time.

"The video feed," I whisper dramatically, and I press it.

The image of Oscar Holden and Vanessa Oakley appears, and it looks like they're arguing.

"There's no audio," I notice after a few seconds of watching them yell and scream at each other. In the video, she leaves, waving her arms in the air.

"Yea, I know- Wait, what's this?" Chin leans further into the table, eyebrows furrowed. I nudge his head away from mine and lean in.

Oscar Holden is backing up toward the wall, hands in the air. He's being cornered by two people, one of them being Vanessa Oakley.

_Ah, so I was right... _

But the other guy... Who is he?

Chin seemed to have had the same idea, because he says, "I'm gonna see how that guy is." On the other side of the video, he pulls up a digital looking square and places it over the dude. Faces and body structures immediately pop up, and start to analyze... or something.

"Whoa," I breathe. "You have got to teach me how to do this."

He nods absentmindedly, then says, "Got a match." He pulls up a picture of a man.

_A surprisingly good-looking man... But don't tell Chin that or he'll skin me alive. _

"Vincent Cambridge. Weird; the guy doesn't have a record, yet here he is, choking the living hell out of our second vic. Let's tell Boss." He nudges me, and with a huge sigh, I go and tell him.

[...]

"Vincent Cambridge. You're under arrest for the murder of Oscar Holden and for the death of Michael Grant."

The man doesn't respond. Instead, he simply glares at Vanessa Oakley as Danny "books" him.

Turns out, once Steve confronted Oakley with the new information, she spilled the beans. Long story short, Michael found out Oscar and Nate were embezzling money from the company, and they shut him up. Oscar killed Nate to make sure he didn't tell. Meanwhile: Vincent and Vanessa (secret couple) were planning to get rid of Oscar so they could inherit the company and make a crap ton of money. Also, they helped with the death of Michael. 'Cause really, no one would suspect a receptionist with a bad attitude and a grumpy worker, right?

_Right_.

Vincent and Vanessa climb into the car, and I take a deep breath. "Well, that was fun."

Chin simply shrugs, then pats me on the back. "Not bad, for your first case."

I grin, practically swelling with pride.

"...But you still suck."

Oh, wow. That's so nice.

"You know what, Chin? You may be my 'partner', but I still hate you."

He laughs, and ruffles my hair. "Yeah, I kinda already got the feeling."

Mother of God.

**...I'm not even gonna say anything this sucks too much**

**if u read thru the whole thing I'm surprised**

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**bunny**


	6. Chapter 6

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! haha sorry 4 taking so long probably a lot of u hate me 4 that so sorry**

**The Shadow Next To You: thx 4 enjoying it I guess :P and chin making u laugh? phew that's a relief :) here is the next update hope ur still reading! **

**Guest: yes the head fell down :D here is the next update hope u enjoy **

Aloha (Love)

I take a sip of my coffee, staring down at the table computer. Chin stands next to me, giving me a step-by-step tutorial on how to use it.

"You know what?" I say calmly, taking another sip. "I'm not cut out for using technology."

Chin sighs. "You're useless."

I grin. "Thank you." I hear Kono snicker behind us, then quiet when he turns to glare at her.

"Hey, guys?" Steve enters the room, Danny behind him. "We've got a kidnapping."

The glaring stops, and we turn to give him our attention. "It happened at approximately 4:27 AM. The victim, Kalani Richards." He brings up a slide onto the computer table, showing what appears to be a video feed from a surveillance camera. "A worker at a clothing store. She was walking home from a bar when a man attacked her from behind, drugged her, and took her through the nearest alley."

"Did the camera manage to film that part?" Kono asks.

He shakes his head. "Nope. Went through the camera's blind spot. Didn't see a thing. And the weirdest thing is..." He presses the video feed, and as it plays, he freezes it. "See here?"

We all peer in, and that's when I see it. The kidnapper looking up into the camera, a creepy smile plastered on his face.

"Holy crap..." I mutter. "Kinda looks like a serial killer, doesn't he?"

Chin doesn't respond. Instead, he says, "Any clue on who this guy is?"

"Not yet," Danny pipes up. "I looked him up on the web and tried to find a match on Interpol, but it doesn't recognize him. I'm planning on extending the search."

"Alright," Steve says. "We need info, and we-"

_Ring~ Ring~_

All of a sudden, the phone starts to ring, sending a jolt down my spine. Everyone turns toward me, and with a huge sigh, I grab the phone and press it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Stay out of this._"

I glance at Kono, who nods and starts to trace the call. "Excuse me, who is this?"

"_Shut up. Me and my wife are planning to go on a nice, long vacation, and we'd _hate _to be interrupted._" In the background, I can hear muffled shrieks, and a smacking sound. The shrieking stops. "_Now stay out of this. Or I'll make you._" And with that, the phone clicks.

I put the phone down and turn to the group. "Well, that was... interesting, to say the least. Did you manage to trace the phone?"

Kono shakes her head. "Line was cut before I could get a location."

Chin looks at me. "Did he say anything?"

"He said something about staying away from him and his 'wife'. Also, I heard some screaming in the background."

He taps his cheek for a few seconds. "Wife, huh? Steve, was Kalani married?"

"No. No, she wasn't."

"Did she have a boyfriend?" I ask, to which he shakes his head.

Hmm...

I think for a bit, pacing across the floor as I listen to the group discussing what might happen while sipping my coffee (that got cold during the briefing. Ugh, cold coffee).

I think, and think, and think...

"Hey, Steve," I say, stopping my pacing and turning to him, "has she ever been stalked?"

He tilts his head. "Now that I think about it... Yeah. Yeah, she was." He leans back over the table computer and presses some images, and brings up what looks like a profile.

"Kalani Richards reported three cases of stalking to the HPD. She said that in all three cases, it was the same man. Each time." He opens a file and presses on a video. It shows a woman, most likely Kalani, walking briskly down the sidewalk. A few seconds later, a man walks down in the same direction she went.

"She said that the man kept talking to her, something about light and darkness."

"So we're dealing with a guy with stalking tendencies, possible insanity, and a taste in fend shui?" Danny mutters under his breath. "This is gonna suck."

Steve rolls his eyes.

The table computer makes a buzzing sound. Kono taps the screen a few times, then a file comes up. "Looks like expanding the search paid off. We got a name: Zane Gable. He came to Hawaii 2 weeks ago as a tourist; has a hotel room in the Hilton."

I sip my (cold) coffee. "Then I guess we're gonna take a visit, huh?"

"Well, the be specific, you, Chin, and Kono are going there. Danno and I are going to the alley, try to find some clues as to where they were headed." Steve looks around. "Alright, we need to find her before she ends up missing... or worse." And with those positive words in mind, he leaves, Danno following him.

Chin looks at me. "Okay, _partner. _Ready?"

I sip my (cold) coffee, and shrug. "Eh, why not? I don't have any plans."

Kono chuckles. "That's what you _always_ say."

"Uh huh. I've got no life." I then pose in a dramatic way.

Chin sighs. "Loser." And he leaves the building.

It takes all my energy not to throw my coffee cup at him.

**lol alright let's see how this goes**

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**my bunny**


	7. Chapter 7

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! sorry its been a month since i last updated so i'm trying to keep all my crap together so here is the next chpt lets go!**

**The Shadow Next To You: really? interesting... well hope ur still reading becuz here it is!**

**fangirl7287: lol same here**

Aloha (Part 2)

"Huh. It's..."

"Empty," I finish Chin's sentence for him, glancing around the bare room. "He cleaned it out. Left absolutely nothing."

He frowns. "Well, this certainly makes things difficult. I sent Kono to get video feed from the hotel security cameras. Let's see what's here, in the meantime. Or, what's left."

"Hmm... That's gonna be hard."

"No kidding." And with that, he strides into the room and starts searching, opening up cabinets and looking underneath the bed. I decide to do the same, heading into the kitchen to search for evidence.

As I dig around, I notice a small red splotch on the ground near the cabinets. It looks fresh. Not good.

"Oh my God," I mutter under my breath, then quickly take a sample of the liquid, putting it in a small tube.

Something heavy taps my shoulder, and I turn around to see Chin looming over me, an overconfident smile on his face and a briefcase in his hand. "Look at this. He left it behind."

I roll my eyes at him. "Well then, what's inside?"

He grins. "Nothing. But I found this in the trash can." He pulls out a small evidence bag and removes the piece of paper in it. "It's a receipt from Walmart, believe it or not. It was bought recently."

A lightbulb switches in my head. "Right. Didn't we pass a Walmart when we were coming here?"

He nodded. "And it matches the address on the note. Ready to pay them a visit?"

[...]

When I thought of the word "visit", I thought of us going in the back of the store and having a nice cup of tea while discussing the case.

Chin's idea of the word "visit" seems to be hard-core interrogation of the poor store manager, who is currently showing us security footage.

"Wait... See that?" I point at a cashier on the screen. "Look really closely." And that's what Chin did. He peered so close to the screen that he could practically drool on it.

"Ugh, not that close," I mutter, pulling him away slightly so he wasn't burning his eyes out. "Is that what I think it is, or..."

The screen showed our suspect, Zane, buying a suitcase while slipping the cashier an envelope.

"It is," Chin murmured, before turning back to the manager. "Tell me who that guy is."

"Umm... That's one of our cashiers, Nick Worthington. He was hired recently, a week ago, to be exact."

I look back at the screen. "Well, then, I think it's time we paid him a little visit."

'Uh, about that." I turn back to the manager. "He clocked out an hour ago, said he had a family emergency."

Chin rolls his eyes. "Of course. Can you tell us where he lives?"

The manager shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I can't. We protect our employees' privacy."

"Sir, please. You have to tell us. A woman's been captured, and this man could be the difference between finding her alive or dead." Was I exaggerating? Maybe. But it worked enough for the man to crack and tell us Nick Worthington's address.

"Thanks." And with that, we walk out of the store. "I keep feeling like I'm missing something," I tell Chin. "Is it just me?"

He shrugs. "When you're an officer, you get those feelings all the time. Always feeling like something's out of place, or simply not right." He places a hand on my shoulder. "But if it's any consolation, I feel the same way. Something about this case isn't right to me. Now come on." He walks toward his motorcycle, and me to my car. "We have a case to solve."

[...]

I pull up to the driveway, a small, one-story house looming in front of me. Chin's motorcycle revs up next to my car, and he parks. I step outside, and we approach.

"So. You ready?" he asks me, his finger hovering over the doorbell.

"Nope. Not really," I reply, nodding to him, and he presses.

No one answers.

I press the doorbell this time. Still: no answer.

"Think we'll have to bust in?" I say, pressing my foot to the wood door. Chin does the same, and together, we kick it down.

Immediately, the sharp, metallic smell of blood fills the air, and my nose itches. A sick feeling rises in my gut, and before I know it, I storm into the house and start searching. Chin doesn't say anything, since he's helping me search too.

"Split up," he orders, heading into the kitchen. "We'll find him faster."

Nodding, even though he can't see me, I race into the nearest bedroom. Empty. I head into the next room. Empty. Next- empty. This continues for quite a while.

Then I head upstairs to check and see a pool of blood spilling from underneath what appears to be a bathroom door. I open it, and see the bleeding body of Nick Worthington.

"Chin," I call down, my voice shaky. He appears next to me in a flash, and checks his pulse.

"Call the hospital," he murmurs, looking at me. I force my numb fingers to search my pockets, and my hand closes around the metal.

I start to dial. "Is he gonna be okay?" I manage to get out.

"If the ambulance doesn't get here in 5 minutes," he says, "he won't be."

**so i haven't updated in a while and i'm sorry about that i've just been super busy w/ everything in life and i'm so sorry about that i will try but i won't make any promises so i hope u enjoy this chpt and see u later!**

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/) **

**my bunny **

**(oh i made a wattpad account if anyone's interested it's also called **littlehansolo22** cuz i'm lazy** :)


	8. Chapter 8

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! ugh i hate school... it sucks**

**The Shadow Next To You: thx 4 enjoying! :D nice 2 know ur still reading. that's good! means my story doesn't suck**

Aloha (Part 3)

The smell of antibiotics and death fill my nose, and I can't help but sneeze.

Chin looks over at me from his phone. "Bless you."

"Thanks."

Soon, the doctor comes out and gives us the news. Nick Worthington would survive, but barely. He lost a lot of blood, so it'll take time for him to recover.

I sigh, and run a hand through my hair. "Thank you." The doctor nods and walks away. I turn to Chin, who seems to be thinking about something. "What do we do now?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I guess we can search his house, since we can't ask him any questions."

"Alright, then. Let's go." I start to leave when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder.

"You sound tired. What's wrong?"

I turn around to see Chin with a slightly worried expression on his normally neutral face. I shrug off his hand and shake my head. "It's nothing. Just sleepy, that's all."

He frowns, but doesn't say anything else. We simply walk out the hospital and head to our vehicles.

[...]

"Rachel. Where are you?"

"In the bedroom." I shut the closet door and begin to search the desk. So far, we've searched through the house and found nothing. At this rate, we'd never find the kidnapper or the lady.

Nothing on the desk. I groan, then move toward the bed. Nothing on the cover. Nothing under the cover. I duck down and peek under the bed.

A suitcase. Identical to the one we found in the hotel room.

I grab it and open it up to find a pile of cash and a note from a Waikiki Beach Resort.

_I know what you're planning to do. If you don't stop, I'll make you. _

"Chin?" I call, and immediately, I hear footsteps. "Look what I found."

He kneels next to me and plucks the note from my fingers. His brown eyes scan over the paper, and he reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He raises it to his ear. "Kono. I need you to find 2005 Kalia Road. Tell Steve and Danny. Meet us there." He hangs up and looks at me. "I think we found them."

He gets up and walks out the door, not even waiting for me. I sigh, touch the handgun hanging on my belt, and go after him.

By the time we get there, I see Steve, Danny, and Kono standing in front of the doors, discussing something. They stop when they see us approach.

"Alright," Steve begins. "I talked with the receptionist. Zane Gable is in Room 307. Be on your best lookout, and don't shoot unless necessary."

We all nod, and we enter the building. As we climb the stairs, Chin pulls me back.

"You look stressed. It's this, isn't it?"

He's right. I'm stressed. I'm panicking. My hands are sweaty. My mind is racing with "what-ifs?" and potential scenarios and the idea of me messing up.

"Chin... I'm scared. What if I mess up? What if I do something wrong, and then Gable kills Kalani, and then something bad happens to the team, and it'll be all my fault-"

Suddenly, arms wrap around me, and I'm pulled into a hug. I smell Old Spice, coconut, and something... male. The back of my neck tickles from warm breath. I shiver.

"Rachel. Calm down." He pulls away, leaving me feeling... cold. He grasps my shoulders and bends down slightly so we're eye to eye. "It's going to fine. You're not gonna mess up. And remember, I've got your back. We're partners, remember?"

I blink once, twice, three times. I nod. Everything's going to be okay.

"Now let's go. The team's probably annoyed that we're behind them."

I don't argue. I just run up the stairs behind him, trying to get the scent of Old Spice out of my nose, and completely failing.

When we get up, the team is waiting for us. Kono has a slightly smug look on her face. "So," she starts. "What were you guys up to?"

Chin shrugs. "Pep talk. Rookie's first time."

Steve gives me a sympathetic look. "Don't worry about it, Rache. I think we all get that feeling from time to time. You get used to it."

I smile, but I don't think I like the idea of getting used to breaking down doors with a gun at the ready.

"Okay, team. On... Wait. What's that?" Steve lifts a fist in the air, and presses his ear to the door. "I hear something."

We all stay quiet as we watch Steve listen to whatever's happening beyond that door.

"Yo, Steve. What's going on?" Danny mutters quietly, watching his partner.

"I... It's... Something about Kalani being a practice run?... Another girl later?..." He looks back at us with a nervous expression. It leaves a horrible feeling in my stomach. He turns to Danny. "Okay. On my mark. Three..."

He motions for us to get our weapons ready. I fumble for my pistol.

"Two... One!"

They slam the door open, and immediately, I hear shouting and sounds of fighting... and a woman crying.

Without thinking, I plunge in. I have to find the girl. I have to get her out.

"Rachel! What are you- Rachel!" I hear Chin behind me and footsteps.

I barely register Steve engaging in hand-to-hand combat with a tall man. Quickly, I dart into the nearest open door into what I assume is the bedroom. On the mattress is a girl, barely 21.

This must be Kalani Richards.

The moment we lock eyes, she scrambles to her feet and clings onto my leg, crying like a little girl. I feel lost, and the only thing I can do is bend down and pat her back, hopefully in a soothing manner.

"We're gonna get you out of here," I whisper to her. "Just stick close to me, all right?"

She nods ferociously, and when we stand up, she holds onto my arm, hiding behind me. I turn around and start to exit when I'm tackled to the floor. Kalani shrieks, and I hear something crash.

"You..." I hear someone whisper in my ear. The black spots start to disappear from my vision, and I realize that the tall man is on top of me. "He's out. He's coming for you. He-" Suddenly, the weight on my chest is gone, and I see that he's been pushed off me, and being punched in the nose.

By Chin, who has a deadly look on his face.

He turns to me, and his scary expression is replaced with a worried look, and he rushes to my side. "You okay? He didn't do anything, right? He didn't hurt you?"

I shake my head.

_He's out. He's coming for you._

By any chance... No. No way. He's still in prison.

Kono appears in the doorway. "HPD is here. You alright, Rachel?"

I give her a nod. "Is Kalani safe?"

"Yeah. Steve has her. She's going to the station for now." Chin stands up, walks to a groaning Zane Gable, and places handcuffs on the man's wrists. "You're under arrest."

Kono walks up to me and offers me her hand. "Let's go. You did a good job, by the way."

I nod, then take her hand, but I don't pay attention to anything else after that.

_He's out. He's coming for you._

I don't notice we're outside until I smell fresh air. Chin stands next to me and pats my shoulder.

"You did good, Rachel. Except for the fact that you rushed in without thinking. You need to learn how to be calm." He turns to look at me. "You okay? You're not acting like yourself. What's the matter?"

_He's out. He's coming for you._

"It's nothing," I reply, keeping my voice from shaking. "Just tired."

He frowns, but doesn't say anything else.

_There's no way _he's_ out. No way... Right?_

**hmm... ok i can deal w/ this hope u guys enjoy and see u guys later! sorry if i haven't updated (again)i'm just really busy w/ school and such so plz be patient w/ me i will update whenever i can**

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**my bunny**


	9. Chapter 9

**hi. LOL i know. it's been a while. a REAAAAAAALY long while. i know. but i'm here now... lol ok i'll just get started**

**Skipper7474: lol do they? XD nice to know that it's fun tho so thx!**

**AwesomeGirl45: here you go! but to be honest i don't know what you got yourself into XD now you have to deal w/ updates every year or so X'D well hope you enjoy! (if you're still reading)**

**if you REAALLY don't like bad chapters (or just bad fanfiction in general)... why did you read this? why do you read any of my work? WHY?!**

Chapter 9

"And I'm telling you, bubblegum is the best flavor!"

Chin rolls his eyes. "Bull. It's strawberry, and you know it. Deep down, you know you do."

I laugh, punching him in the arm. "Now that, in itself, is bull. _Everyone_ knows it's bubblegum. Right, Kono?"

She lets out a light chuckle, taking a big chug of coffee. "Sorry not sorry, sweetheart, but the best flavor is grape."

My jaw drops. "...What? Kono, I thought we were friends!"

She sticks out her tongue. "Apparently not."

"Psh." I roll my eyes, cross my arms together, and look around. "With no case to solve, things are kinda... boring."

Steve gives an approving grunt. "You got that right. And Danno's out playing with Gracie. So... got any ideas?"

With a loud sigh, I lean against the tech table (or whatever the hell it is, I _still_ don't know the official name for it) and think. I haven't done a lot of shopping lately, and my empty fridge might be proving my point.

Also...

"...Well," I say, pushing myself off and moving toward the door, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go shopping. I'm hungry."

Chin pulls away from the wall he was previously leaning on. "I'll go with. A _strawberry_ snow cone sounds fantastic right about now."

I roll my eyes again and scoff. "Whatever. Everyone knows that it's bubblegum. Excpet Kono. Kono's weird."

Said person throws a pen in retaliation.

But the truth is, no matter how much I want company, even with someone as rude as Chin, I had to go alone. It would give me time to think, especially after all that happened...

_He's out. He's coming for you._

I have to see for myself. There's absolutely no way he could've broken out. It's a high-level security prison!

...Right?

"Hey."

That's when I snap back to reality. Chin is a good observer, and as I suspected, he has a suspicious look on his face. "What's up?"

I try to reassure myself. _He's only going to get a snow cone. Then he'll go back and I'll be free for a while... _It doesn't work.

"It's nothing," I say, waving my hand as if to brush off his comment. "Let's go get your sorry butt a snow cone, shall we?"

His suspicious face doesn't go away.

[...]

I was right.

He didn't leave.

The moment he bought his snow cone from this really nice dude named Kamekona (Chin later told me he was their main CI), he stated that he was going to accompany me to the market.

Despite my (terribly supported) argument that he would be more useful at HQ, he completely destroyed it.

"You're useless without me," he stated simply. "At everything."

...Well, he's not wrong.

So we wander the supermarket, and he watches as I pick out some apples.

"No, not that one," he mutters behind me. "It has a bruise. Pick out the one behind it."

I pick up another apple. "This one?"

"What? No! That one's spoiled!" He carefully takes the spoiled apple from my hand and tosses it in the garbage. "This one, you dolt." He reaches behind me, and I'm suddenly hit with that scent I smelled before we barged into the apartment: that distinct, male scent.

"Hello? Rachel?"

I blink out of my daze and look at him. "Uh?"

He rolls his eyes. "This is why I say that you're useless."

I slap his arm. "Says the man who likes _strawberry _snow ones."

"It's still the best flavor."

"You know what? I give up with you. Just keep eating your dumb strawberry snow cones like a girl."

"Says the girl."

"...Shut up." I cross my arms and glare at him. "And I'm not a girl!"

As we walk toward the checkout line, he smirks. "Could've fooled me. You look like one."

"No, I don't!"

At this point of time, there's a sharp buzz coming from Chin's pocket. He lifts an eyebrow, reaches into it, and pulls out his phone, quickly lifting it to his ear. "Yeah, Steve?" His face quickly changes from relaxed to worried. "Alright, we'll be there in 5. See ya." He shoves his phone into his pocket and grabs my wrist. "We gotta go."

As he quickly pulls me after him, I ask, "What about my groceries?"

"Later. I'll buy you dinner after this, so don't worry about food for now. We have more important matters at the moment."

I tilt my head. "What did Steve say? What's going on?"

We exit the store and he gives me a quick glance.

"Someone broke out of the Halawa Correctional Facility. Someone by the name of Matthew Han."

My heart stops in my chest. That man was right.

_He's out. He's coming for you._

Matthew's out of prison.

My brother.

**well crap... **

**(/(/ **

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**my bunny**


End file.
